<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Pathless Woods by CenizasLair (Eye_Greater_Than_Three)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579303">In the Pathless Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/CenizasLair'>CenizasLair (Eye_Greater_Than_Three)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Het, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/CenizasLair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short snippets and ficlets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi | Misty &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">In the Pathless Woods</span> </strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Table of Contents</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><ol>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579303/chapters/62221492#workskin">it meant time was endless</a> | Het | Ash Ketchum/Misty Williams</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Other Installments</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685394/chapters/23661543">Endless Wonders</a> - Harry Potter (Completed)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714699/chapters/36527667">Pointed Up at the Stars</a> - Harry Potter (WIP)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496263/chapters/35973825">Written in Fire</a> - A Song of Ice and Fire, and Game of Thrones (WIP)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712168/chapters/3646046">Into the Dark</a> - Twilight (WIP)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579357/chapters/62076736">A Different Tale</a> - Grimm (WIP)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01. it meant time was endless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ash was late and Misty was done waiting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Fandom</b>: Pokémon<br/><b>Main Pairing</b>: Ash Ketchum/Misty Williams<br/><b>Warnings</b>: alternate universe; het; Ash Ketchum is oblivious; and Pikachu ships it<br/><b>Prompt</b>: (Food) Pizza</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>01. it meant time was endless</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Releasing a sigh, Misty Williams glanced at the time. He was late, which she expected. Ash was <em> always </em> late. He was late to select his starter Pokémon and his Pokémon as a result. Of course, it was <em> because </em> he late that led to their meeting.</p><p>She placed her elbows on the edge of the table as she turned to look out the window.</p><p>When she arranged this meeting, she did so fully expecting Ash to be late. They traveled together for nearly two years, Misty knew his habits. Those habits hadn’t changed much over the years. While they were supposed to meet at eleven, Misty knew Ash wouldn’t arrive until noon. It was half passed noon.</p><p>Misty was convinced Ash wasn’t coming.</p><p>Her eyes fell onto the vase of snowdrops. Reaching out, she traced petals. To her, snowdrops looked like a sad flower. It had two green leaves with a small white drooping bell-shaped flower, which was made up of six petals.</p><p>“Are you going to order, now?” asked the impatient waitress.</p><p>“Sure,” Misty agreed though she had no interest in food. Her eyes dropped to the menu. “Can I get a large pepperoni, ham, and pina pizza?”</p><p>“Anything else?” the waitress asked, scribbling down the order.</p><p>“Not now,” the gym leader replied.</p><p>The waitress left.</p><p>Misty’s arms fell the rest on the table top. “So much for my plans,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>Today was herself imposed deadline. She had <em> until today </em> to confess her feelings to Ash. After today, she would move on. Misty had been hung up on Ash since she was ten. That was <em> seven </em> years.</p><p>According to social media, Ash was back in Kanto after finishing second at the Lumiose Conference. He was contemplating the next step of his journey.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, the waitress returned with a large pizza and a plate. Both were placed on Misty’s table.</p><p>Misty’s eyes widened at the sight of the large pizza. Maybe she should have ordered something smaller. A small would have been perfect. There was no going back now, reaching out, Misty grabbed a slice.</p><p>She ate a bite before letting it fall onto her plate.</p><p>Who was she kidding? She was too heartbroken and miserable to eat.</p><p>With another sigh, Misty glanced at the time on her cell phone. It was nearly one, and it was time for her to leave and move on with her life.</p><p>Before leaving the restaurant, Misty had the leftover pizza boxed up and she paid her bill. While she had no interest in the pizza, it was pointless to let perfectly good food go to worst.</p><p>Pizza in hand, she started the walk back to the Cerulean Gym. While she wasn’t taking any challengers, she wanted to spend time with her Pokémon. As if the weather sensed her mood, the gray clouds started to rain as she crossed through a park.</p><p>Ducking under a nearby gazebo, Misty sighed. This wasn’t her day. It really, <em> really </em> wasn’t. She watched the raindrops for a few minutes, wishing she had the forethought to bring an umbrella. As she watched the rain, she had a short debated using the pizza as an umbrella. In the end, she decided to wait a little. If the rain didn’t let up after a few minutes then she would use.</p><p>Misty sat down on a bench, placing the pizza box next to her.</p><p>“It’s fitting,” she said to herself with a bitter laugh. “Rain, snowdrops, and heartbreak. What a lovely combination.”</p><p>Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry. Ash Ketchum wasn’t worth <em> any more </em> of her tears. Instead, she focused on watching the rain and thinking about swimming and floating with her Pokémon. Corsola, Horsea, and Caserin, her Luvdisc, would be excited to play with her. It would give her a chance to spend sometime with her new Pokémon as well. Dewpider was having trouble settling in, hiding in the pool, and Tympole was overly energetic and annoying some of her sisters’ Pokémon.</p><p>She smiled at the thought of her new Pokémon. Dewpider and Tympole would be excellent additions to her team, and she was excited to have them. Dewpider had been a gift from an old friend, and she had found a Tympole at Cerulean Cove a few weeks ago.</p><p>Thoughts of her Pokémon helped her calm down. Her gaze fell to the pizza box. Her appetite hadn’t returned. With another sigh, Misty turned her attention back to the rain. She would rather focus on other things.</p><p>“Misty!” called someone from behind her. The voice sounded male, and it was oddly familiar.</p><p>She frowned, looking over her shoulder. There was someone waving their arm and running towards. The person was too far away to discern any details. As she watched the person approach, her eyes widened when a Pikachu rushed towards her. She was frozen in shock as he stopped in front of her.</p><p>“Pika!” he greeted, waving a paw.</p><p>“Pikachu,” she whispered, a little dumbfounded. If Pikachu was here that meant Ash wasn’t too far behind.</p><p>Pikachu jumped onto the bench next to her before climbing into her lap.</p><p>Feeling a little overwhelmed, she stared down at Pikachu.</p><p>“Chu?” he said, tilting his head to the left. He stared back at Misty.</p><p>“Misty!” shouted Ash Ketchum as he entered the gazebo. He stopped, panting for a few seconds. “I found you!”</p><p>“What do you want, Ash?” Misty asked, feeling tired and emotionally drained.</p><p>He frowned, looking a little taken back. “I’m sorry I’m so late,” he said, his tone was apologetic.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Misty dismissed. “Nothing new.”</p><p>He hesitate before taking a step forward. “I-is everything all right?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” she lied, offering him a fake smile.</p><p>His dark eyes narrowed. “I was helping my mom with some shopping,” he explained, “and Mimey won a contest.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” she urged. “What’s the prize?”</p><p>“A vacation for three to Alola,” he answered, sounding excited. “We leave in a few days.”</p><p>“Send me a postcard?” Misty asked. Visiting the Alola Region was high on her list. There were a lot of water-type Pokémon she wanted to see.</p><p>Instead of answering, Ash walked closer, which made Misty tense.</p><p>“Chu pika?” Pikachu said, his tone sad. He leaned in closer, nuzzling her right arm.</p><p>“You aren’t acting like yourself, Misty,” Ash stated. “I know you’re upset. I was really late.” He sighed. “Charizard hit this rainstorm on our way here.”</p><p>Misty shrugged. “If you were too busy, we could have met another day,” she said.</p><p>“I’m never too busy for you, Misty,” he declared. “You’re,” he paused, “you’re my close friend and I <em> always </em> have time for you.”</p><p>Looking at him, Misty nodded, uncertain what to feel. On one hand, she was touched that he cared for her, and on the other, it didn’t do much to sooth her broken heart.</p><p>Ash sighed, pushing the pizza box to the side before he took a seat next to her. “I know something’s wrong,” he said. “I can’t,” he shook his head. “What can I do to make this better?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Misty said, “It’s fine. We’re good.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed.</p><p>Silence fell between the two humans.</p><p>“Pika,” the electric-type Pokémon muttered, looking between the pair. He left Misty’s lap for Ash’s shoulder.</p><p>The longer she sat by Ash, the more Misty’s heartbreak turned to anger and frustration.</p><p>“Misty, just me, what did I do?” Ash pleaded, looking at his long-time friend.</p><p>His question ignited something within her.</p><p>Misty glared at him. “You made me fall in love you!” she shouted at him, jumping up from the bench.</p><p>Ash was struck speechless, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.</p><p>“Chu!” Pikachu cheered, looking excited.</p><p>Horror and dread filled Misty as she processed what happened. Making a noise, she turned and dashed off into the rain.</p><p>“She loves me,” Ash muttered to himself.</p><p>“Pikachu!” the Pokémon yelled as he electrocuted his clueless trainer.</p><p>The shock proved effective when Ash realized Misty was <em> running away </em> from him. He jumped to his feet, shouting, “Misty! Wait!”</p><p>Without a second thought, he took off after her.</p><p>Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, landing next to the box of pizza.</p><p>“Chu,” the electric-type said, shaking his head. He turned his attention to the box, opening it. Inside, he was excited to find a whole, untouched pizza.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ash managed to catch up with Misty half a block away at the edge of the park. She had stopped to cry under the cover of a tree. The sight of her tears made Ash stop, watching her for a few seconds. He had a choice. He could walk over and comfort Misty, forever altering their friendship and turning it into something more, something deeper. The other was he could walk away, pretend this never happened, which would also change their friendship, likely making it strained and tense.</p><p>The decision was easy.</p><p>Ash wasn’t willing to risk <em> anything </em> with Misty. She was one of his closest friends. He had a bit of a crush on her, years ago, and he had honestly thought he outgrew it until <em> now </em>. Misty’s declaration of love filled with happiness and he was thrilled.</p><p>Taking a few steps forward, he stepped up behind her. He wrapped his arms around Misty, pulling her back against his chest.</p><p>The contact made her jumped.</p><p>“It’s me,” Ash whispered.</p><p>Misty tensed.</p><p>“Is that why you wanted to meet?” he asked, his voice soft.</p><p>She started to shake.</p><p>“Misty Williams,” he whispered, “will you give me a chance? I can’t promise I’ll be the best boyfriend. You know me, but I want us to be together.”</p><p>Forced to stand there and listen to his words, Misty stilled. She glanced over her shoulder, staring into his dark eyes. “Really?” she whispered. Her heart was pounding in her chest.</p><p>Ash smiled gently. “I can’t imagine my life without you, Mist,” he told her.</p><p>“Yes!” she declared, hope flowing her senses. “Yes, Ash Ketchum, I’ll give you a chance.”</p><p>The arms around her loosened, allowing Misty turned around and face Ash. Leaning down, he met her halfway in a kiss.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>